


Lift My Days, Light Up My Nights

by NSUVAfterDark (NoSleepUntilVacation)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Engagement, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, LEWD, M/M, My Second Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Wet Dream, What is Pacing, dirty dreams done dirt cheap, i hear the secrets that you keep, romantic smut, when you're talking in your sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NSUVAfterDark
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton are engaged. Throughout their relationship, despite being an adult, Papyrus was never interested in any of the more... carnal activities. At least, that's what Mettaton thought, and what Papyrus' own conscious mind thought.Papyrus' subconscious, however, says different. One unfortunately-timed dirty dream is all it takes for this new side of Papyrus to come to light, and Mettaton is intrigued.





	Lift My Days, Light Up My Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, did you know that when I listen to U2 songs, I sometimes get inspired by them? (Well, it's true for a lot of bands and artists, 'cause I like music, but U2 is one of them.)
> 
> Man... and I thought that other fic would be the only Papyton smut I'd ever write. Maybe what I'd said was indeed just apprehension about writing smut. I mean, in my main headcanon for post-pacifist Undertale (not published yet as of July 2018), I imagine them as a more chaste couple, but outside of that 'verse, it seems like anything goes.
> 
> So who's ready to read the smut rookie's second attempt at steamy Papyton stuff? (If you're not, here's a tip: your browser may have a back button, but time does not. Turn back! Back, I say!)

Mettaton had to be the luckiest guy in the world right now.

If he wasn't, the world sure could have fooled him. His most recent movie had just opened not too long ago, receiving rave reviews in the process. All of his friends were living happy lives. Relations between humans and monsters were better than ever.

And, oh yeah, he was engaged.

Turning his head to look at the sleeping skeleton cuddled up against him, Mettaton felt nothing but warmth in his heart. Papyrus, a total sweetheart who would never just sit around and feel sorry for himself, who could always prove to be dependable, who never had a shred of true malice for anyone... and who, just a few weeks ago, decided to take a knee and ask his longtime hero to marry him. Sure, Papyrus wasn't a big-name actor in the entertainment scene, nor had he ever had any acting roles at all. But the important thing was that Mettaton loved him, and if the presses didn't like that he wanted to marry an auto mechanic... well, they knew exactly what to do with themselves.

(Besides, as Mettaton knew, subverting expectations was a great way to get people talking about you.)

God, Mettaton was in love. Papyrus, though usually exuberant when he was awake, looked so peaceful in his sleep. And right now, they were lying in bed in the middle of the night. They would have lots of work to do come sunrise, but for now, there were no press releases to attend. No wedding planning to worry about. No phone calls to distract them from each other.

Just silence and love.

Perfect.

Normally, Mettaton would also be asleep at this hour. However, a power outage had happened recently, and given that he slept while he charged, it tended to mess with his sleep cycle. Thus, he had both gone to sleep and woken up a few hours earlier than intended. While he'd been understandably annoyed at first, he supposed he couldn't complain too much if it meant he got to be awake for moments like this.

So he decided to just lie still and close his eyes, thinking about how wonderful everything was, and enjoying the blissful silence while it lasted.

Mettaton wasn't sure how long it was before something - or rather, someone - finally ended up breaking the silence. When he heard the wordless groan in that familiar tenor, he turned to look at Papyrus again. _Is he waking up?_

Papyrus' eye sockets, however, remained tightly shut. Before long, his mouth moved again. "Metta..."

From within its casing, Mettaton's soul fluttered. Papyrus was dreaming about him! He leaned down, shifting a little closer to Papyrus, ready to whisper that he loved him.

Just then, Papyrus started moving.

They weren't very sharp, quick movements, given that Papyrus was still in a deep sleep, but he was definitely moving in a rather repetitive fashion. Mettaton blinked, deciding to lift up the blankets. Was something crawling beneath the sheets?

Upon taking a peek under the blankets, Mettaton saw no sign of any pests crawling around. However, as Papyrus moved, there was a faint glow coming from beneath his pajama pants, which currently had a rather noticeable tent.

"Oh god... Metta..."

Mettaton's systems nearly crashed when the realization hit him. Papyrus wasn't just dreaming about him; he was _dreaming_ about him. While part of Mettaton was deeply flattered, another part was deeply confused. Whenever he wasn't touring, he and Papyrus were nearly attached at the hip, and even then he'd never known Papyrus to be interested in physical intimacy beyond kissing and cuddling. Maybe Papyrus was just one of those more traditional people, in that he'd rather save it for the wedding night?

Blinking again, Mettaton felt a strange smile cross his face as his mouth became dry.

_If you wanted me, darling, all you had to do was ask._

Of course, he was not about to touch Papyrus in certain ways unless the man was awake and providing his full consent. But there wasn't anything wrong with some good old-fashioned dirty talk, was there? He leaned down next to Papyrus' skull. "You want me, darling?"

Another wordless groan.

His tone became lower and more seductive. "You want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes..."

He smirked. "You want me to make you come?"

"God, yes..."

"Then wake up." With that, Mettaton planted a long kiss on Papyrus' forehead, before lying back down.

With a louder, more clear groan, Papyrus slowly opened his eyes. "Nyeh...?"

After a few seconds of silence, everything seemed to crash into Papyrus at once. Magic burned brightly on his face, and he squeaked out an "Oh my god...", lifting up the blankets as if to hide under them.

"Just in case you're wondering, darling: no, my legs don't hurt." Mettaton rolled over to face Papyrus, smirking. "I could run through your dreams all night long."

Unfortunately, Mettaton was the only one laughing. Papyrus looked down in shame, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Mettaton..."

Mettaton also frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

The look on Papyrus' face was as if Mettaton had just asked him if water was wet. "For... for this! I'm supposed to be a cool role model, but now..." He briefly peeked under the sheets, before sadly sighing and looking back up, tears leaking out of his eye sockets. "I feel so ashamed..."

"Come here." Mettaton scooted a little closer, wrapping his arms around Papyrus and gently holding him as he whispered. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. Everyone has naughty dreams from time to time; it's perfectly natural. _I've_ had them."

"Yes, well... I never even knew I wanted this before. And realizing it like _this?_ " His bones tensed up. "I, the Great Papyrus, have a reputation to uphold! If anyone found out about this..."

As soon as Papyrus mentioned his reputation, Mettaton knew what he meant. Among their little circle of tight-knit friends, Papyrus was often thought of as innocent, pure, and "too precious for this world". While Mettaton certainly agreed that Papyrus was precious, he couldn't help but wonder if their descriptions of Papyrus made the man himself think he wasn't allowed to do certain things. Sans in particular had been very suspicious of Mettaton back when the latter started dating Papyrus; while he eventually eased off after seeing that Mettaton genuinely loved Papyrus, and while Mettaton couldn't entirely blame him for being protective of family, the whole thing seemed to have planted some seeds in Papyrus' mind.

_You will be judged if you partake in certain behaviors. And for someone like you, who wants to be loved, this will not do._

Mettaton's hand slowly moved up and down the back of Papyrus' ribcage. "No one has to find out about this, sugar skull. We can keep it between us." His expression hardened into a serious look. "And if they do find out and think it's wrong? Quite honestly, it's their problem and not ours. We're two adults in love who are getting married later this year. We don't need anyone's permission to spend quality time together behind closed doors. Aside from each other's permission, that is."

Papyrus closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to wander. Of course, he was and always would be grateful to his brother for being around; however, there was far too often a fine line between protecting and babying, between doting and sheltering. Siblings should be able to talk with each other about certain things, and yet, whether Sans realized it or not, he'd given Papyrus the message "you can't talk to me about this, or else I'll get angry at the guy you love". That said, times had definitely changed, so maybe Sans had grown to accept it by now?

Somehow he got the feeling that if he told Undyne, he'd have the opposite problem. Undyne was totally comfortable talking about these sorts of things, but in a number of ways, she was a little _too_ comfortable. Papyrus remembered another time from early in his and Mettaton's relationship; every now and then, Undyne would playfully tease them about wanting each other sexually. In response, Papyrus would swear up and down that he wasn't interested in that sort of thing, and that both he and Mettaton were perfectly fine with chaste cuddling. He'd been so insistent back then; as such, he knew that if Undyne found out about this, she'd say "I knew it!" and laugh her head off. Of course, if he addressed the situation delicately, maybe she'd understand that this was a sensitive topic for him? She was his best friend, after all, and beneath all the teasing was the foundation of something unbreakable.

As he thought more and more, a burning question formed itself in his mind, and he decided to speak up. "What if we have to tell them, though? I mean, there could be a day where we want some privacy, but if they still think we don't do these things..."

Mettaton thought for a second; that was a good question. If a friend or family member needed a place to stay for the night... "I'm afraid we may just have to deal with it as it happens. If we just say we want some privacy, and leave it at that, they might understand."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Papyrus leaned in closer, resting his hand on Mettaton's back. It was unfortunate how the simple act of changing one's mind about something could lead to such a conundrum.

"But let's focus on the here-and-now for a moment, shall we?" Mettaton leaned back to look Papyrus in the eye. "Would you like to try to go back to sleep for now?" His mouth ever-so-slowly turned upward in a smirk as he asked his next question. "Or... would you like to tell me all about that lovely dream you were having?"

Papyrus slowly felt his magic return to his face. "Wowie..." Suddenly, he cleared his throat. "I-I mean, if it's all right with you!"

Finding himself unable to hold back a chuckle, Mettaton gripped one of Papyrus' hands and shifted positions so he was hovering over him, his voice lowering to a sensual whisper. "If you want me, sweetheart, then you are more than welcome to have me."

"Nyoo-hoo-hoo..." Papyrus' skull felt like it was clouding over in a daze. He'd just been dreaming about Mettaton pleasuring him, and now the real Mettaton wanted to make him feel good. What were the odds? He took a deep breath, willing himself back to lucidity for a moment. "All right. I only remember one thing about my dream right now, but I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all, gorgeous." Mettaton's thumb slowly ran back and forth on the length of Papyrus' hand. "Just tell me what you do remember, and I will gladly handle it for you."

_To the best of my ability, at least._ Deep down, Mettaton hoped Papyrus hadn't been dreaming of penetrating him; his body didn't have that functionality, and while he theoretically _could_ use his magic to form something for Papyrus, he'd never really felt comfortable with that set of equipment.

"All right, well..." Papyrus lowered the blankets, revealing his pajama-clad body, including his still-tented pants. "In... in my dream, you were rubbing the palm of your hand against my..." He gestured towards his pelvis, sweating a bit. The word just felt _unnatural_ to say for some reason.

"You mean like this?" Mettaton reached over and began lightly grinding his palm against the bulge.

Letting out a sharp gasp, Papyrus nodded feverishly. "A-a little rougher than that, though."

Mettaton picked up the pace, feeling just how rigid it was beneath his touch. As he listened to the incoherent noises falling from Papyrus' mouth, he smirked. _My, my... a moaner, are we?_ He kept at it, looking Papyrus in the eye.

"You sound so ravishing, darling." Every little noise sent a thrill through Mettaton's soul; as much as he loved Papyrus, even he had to admit that the skeleton could be a little uptight sometimes. Knowing that he was making Papyrus come unglued so easily... "If you love this, I want to hear all about it."

The magic on Papyrus' face burned even brighter as he listened to Mettaton's words. He let out more groans as he shifted his pelvis upwards; anything to feel more of Mettaton. By now, he'd already reached the point where he wouldn't even care if the neighbors heard; in this moment, nothing could distract him from his fiance's maneuvers.

"Now that I think about it..." Mettaton's free hand slipped beneath Papyrus' shirt. "Why don't you get out of those, darling, so I can _really_ touch you?" He punctuated this with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat; this was very quickly surpassing even his dream. He nodded and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. It wouldn't be right to keep Mettaton waiting.

He could almost feel Mettaton's gaze moving up and down his body as those metallic fingers slowly slid across his ribs. A whine escaped his throat, the touches to the ribcage building on the pleasure from Mettaton's other ministrations.

"Mmm, Papyrus..." Mettaton leaned down and kissed his sternum before looking up and meeting his gaze with that alluring smile. "You are such a beauty."

Beneath his hands, Mettaton felt Papyrus' bones trembling a little more. Papyrus' mouth hung open in a happy groan as he lightly pulsed his hips.

Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb switched itself on in Mettaton's thoughts, and his grin only grew larger. While his hands absently continued their work, he fixed Papyrus with an alluring gaze. "Welly welly well... it would seem to me that you rather... _adore_ being praised."

With sweat beading on his skull, Papyrus let out a strange laugh as he nodded again.

"Seems like we're two of a kind, then." After another kiss to Papyrus' mouth, Mettaton gazed deeply into those eye sockets, his eyes sparkling as his hands kept moving. "But I honestly can't help myself, because... well, darling, what's not to like about you? You're one of the sweetest, most kindhearted people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Anytime I have a bad day, I know I can always count on you to brighten it. You're so loyal and dependable, whether I'm here or on tour." A fingertip slipped into the inside of Papyrus' ribcage, gently exploring.

Papyrus gasped and leaned back, his only movement being that of his hips, the rest of him happily surrendering to Mettaton's touch. With every word Mettaton had said, his soul felt lighter and lighter until he could have been flying.

"And you know..." Mettaton's words came out in a warm breath next to Papyrus' skull. "I think such a hard worker deserves to be spoiled every now and then."

"Nyeh...?" The curious expression on Papyrus' face seemed to say only one thing: _define "spoiled"._

As if reading his mind, the hand that had been grinding against Papyrus suddenly slid upwards and hooked its fingers into the waistband of his pants. Papyrus winced a little at the sudden lack of pleasure, but didn't have much time to ruminate on it before Mettaton looked him in the eye yet again.

"This has certainly been fun so far, but I know what you _really_ want." His other hand idly explored Papyrus' inner ribs as he curiously watched Papyrus' slight writhing. "At least, I think I do. I absolutely must make sure, though."

"Yes! Please!" With the speed and the volume at which he spoke, Papyrus' tone was pure desperation.

_Well, that answers_ that _question!_ Something in Mettaton's mind briefly entertained the idea of possibly making Papyrus beg a little, but he decided against it for now. There would probably be many other times in which that could happen, if Papyrus' current enthusiasm was any indication.

When he slid Papyrus' pants down and the skeleton's arousal sprung free, he paused for a moment and grinned. " _Well..._ " If he had been in his box form, he almost certainly would have had a heart appear on his screen. He continued speaking as he finished helping Papyrus out of his pants. "I've been told I have this effect on people, which doesn't surprise me in the slightest. However, this is the first time I've actually seen it in action."

As Papyrus felt the fabric around his ankles being pulled away completely, he took deep breaths. The sight of Mettaton looking him over, as well as the sensation of the bedsheets underneath his bare bones, made him realize just how exposed he was. It wasn't quite on the level of soul contact (he could still hide things since their minds weren't coupled), but even then, he didn't think he'd ever felt this vulnerable in his life. And yet, he had no fear. This was Mettaton, the man he wanted to marry... the man he was going to marry later in the year! If he turned his back to Mettaton, he knew for sure that a knife wouldn't be planted in it; he'd be far more likely to feel the gentle, yet sure touch of Mettaton's hands, with or without some fragrant oil.

And the way Mettaton was looking at him right now... it was so full of desire and lust, but the look in his eyes also spoke for the pure adoration he felt, as well as just how badly he wanted Papyrus to feel good.

That being said, while Papyrus wondered if Mettaton was going to get straight to the point, Mettaton had his own ideas. His fingertip idly slid back and forth across Papyrus' iliac crest; Papyrus couldn't hold back some muted whines as Mettaton suddenly spoke again.

"We can stop at any time if you think I'm going too far. If you don't like something I'm doing, please let me know." He briefly leaned down to kiss Papyrus' collarbone. "But if you _do_ like it... well, don't hold back. Like I said, I want to hear all about it."

For a second, he looked deeply focused as he stared at Papyrus' pelvis. It wasn't long before a metallic hand slid down between it and the mattress, and a fingertip brushed against the edge of one of Papyrus' sacrum holes.

Papyrus gasped. "Y-Yes...!" As the fingertip ran itself along that edge, he closed his eye sockets and moaned again.

He could hear Mettaton speaking in that rich, sensual tone. "That's right, beautiful. Keep moaning for me." The other metallic hand gently brushed the tips of its fingers against the front of Papyrus' pelvis, gently mapping out every little peak and valley of everything it could reach, and he couldn't hold back another, louder moan.

Papyrus felt Mettaton's breath next to his skull again, his voice lowered to a whisper. "You sound so _sexy._ "

In that instant, Papyrus felt desire surge through him like never before; if a famous sex symbol is telling you that you're sexy - in that tone of voice, no less - then you must be _incredibly_ sexy.

His eyes opened. "Metta... please..." He looked down at his twitching length.

_Well, maybe I could make him beg just once. A little suspense does go a long way._ Mettaton smirked. "Please what?"

Papyrus' bones shook a bit as he gestured downwards. "Please!!! Touch me!!!" He needed Mettaton and he needed him now!

"But I _have_ been touching you." As Papyrus looked about ready to protest, Mettaton spoke up again, not breaking his smirk. "Oh, wait. You meant like this."

The instant Papyrus felt a hand _finally_ caress him where he really wanted it, he crashed backwards onto the pillow and let out a happy yet strangled moan. "Oh god! Yes!"

Mettaton's stroke was a slow one, paying close attention to the way it felt in his hand, and dragging out the pleasure as long as possible. One moment his fingers would be exploring the place where Papyrus' magic met his pelvis; the next, his hand would drag itself up the shaft until it reached the tip, where his thumb would gently slide across the head. All the while, Papyrus made it absolutely clear just how much he appreciated this; as soon as one moan ended, it would be less than a second before another one started. Instinct took over more and more every second, and he didn't want to stop until that animalistic voice was completely satisfied.

At one point, while Mettaton's thumb swirled around a particularly sensitive space on the underside, the man himself looked up at Papyrus' face. Seeing the way his jaw hung open in a wide smile, and hearing the way he cried out without holding anything back... it gave Mettaton an idea.

"Darling?" The stroke lightened itself ever so slightly as Mettaton met the now-confused eyes of his love. "May I try something? I think you just might adore this."

With the way those primal feelings had a hold on him, Papyrus really couldn't do much else but nod.

Papyrus saw Mettaton smirk, and he wondered what Mettaton was planning as the star dipped lower. Before he could think too much about it, he suddenly felt the soft moisture of Mettaton's tongue pressing itself against the base of his shaft and gliding inch-by-inch up the underside. With a sharp inhale, he let a bunch of random, incomprehensible syllables fly from his mouth. When he finally mustered up the clarity to say actual words, they were mostly just "Yes!" and cries of Mettaton's name.

As soon as Mettaton reached the tip, he didn't even pause before making his next move. He opened his mouth, closed his lips around Papyrus' length, and slowly began to slide back downward.

If Mettaton thought Papyrus was loud before, this was on a whole new level. Were it not for the soundproofing in the walls (a good thing to have for a house containing a skeleton whose indoor voice wasn't much quieter than most people's outdoor voices, and an entertainer robot who could turn anything into an impromptu performance if he wanted to), Papyrus would have probably woken up everyone in the neighborhood. Not that Mettaton would've even cared that much if he did; Mettaton wanted Papyrus to feel good, and if Papyrus was being _this_ loud, he was sure doing his job!

(Also, if one of those neighbors just so happened to be one of the people who'd been spreading those ridiculous rumors online - the ones about Mettaton secretly being horrible in bed - he could probably expect to see those rumors die out faster than he could stick his own leg out.)

Papyrus was in a land of pleasure and not much else as he drove his hips upward. All he could feel at the moment was Mettaton giving him everything he needed, things he didn't even know he wanted until a little while ago. Mettaton hadn't even made it fully downward before Papyrus felt an unfamiliar sensation begin to settle over him; it enveloped him more and more until he finally realized what it was.

"Metta... I... I'm gonna - _ah!_ "

Mettaton looked up again just in time to see Papyrus close his eye sockets and push his bony hands against the mattress, gripping it like there was no tomorrow. He could barely comprehend this before he felt Papyrus' pelvis thrusting faster than before, and a thick, warm, strange-tasting liquid spilling into his mouth. Although this briefly caught him off-guard, he was quick to adapt, and he gulped down the fluid as it came (literally). He kept at it until he felt the appendage in his mouth disappear and he saw just a pelvis when he looked down.

Papyrus, in the meantime, was hyperventilating, still trying to regain his bearings after what felt like the world exploding around him. He could feel the weight on the mattress shift, followed by some gentle kisses to his clavicle. When they moved down to his ribcage, he involuntarily hissed a bit at the overstimulation; those kisses wisely decided to move upward to his skull as a hand gently squeezed his own.

"I love you, Papyrus," Mettaton whispered after a while. "You're so sweet, so hard-working, so wonderful... I'm glad I was able to make your dreams come true."

Noticing the smirk that Mettaton gave as he said that last part, Papyrus let out a weak laugh, not having the energy to do much else at the moment.

An arm slipped around him, pulling him close. "Get some rest now, darling. We'll be up bright and early in the morning."

Although part of Papyrus wanted to protest, saying that he had yet to return the favor, his sleepiness ended up winning out. There would be plenty of opportunities to do that in the future, when he had more energy.

He settled in closer to Mettaton's body and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift away, fueled by just how warm everything felt now.

After all that fun earlier, it was time to enjoy the night for what it was: just silence and love.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is an alternate ending: what if Papyrus stayed awake? You can probably guess the general idea of what transpires...
> 
> Oh, by the way, I do in fact have more plotlines for Papyton smut than just "Papyrus feels insecure about sex, Mettaton helps him through it, and they have sex". All I can say is, stay tuned. (Gotta admit, this kinda feels like a rehash of my other smut fic... maybe I'm just my own worst critic, though.)


End file.
